The Two halved battle
Jack Dreadvane was just appearing on raven's cove for the first time. " What happened here? " jack stammered to himself. everything was destroyed and he couldn't see anyone that might be alive. Then jack heard something. A terrible sound. something he heard in his nightmares. hehe... hehe... HAHA!!! That insane laugh haunted jack but he didn't know why. Suddenly a mysterious figure came out of no where. He was pail as snow with white hair. other then that he looked just like... Jack. " who... Who are you?! " Jack managed to blurt out. " Wow you really don't know? " the mysterious man questioned. " Remember that accident with voodoo a few years back? " the man said. " I'm what came from it!! " "That was nothing though" jack said. "A mere miss fire" "Maybe you think that but that little accident created me." "JACK DARKVANE!!" the thing screamed;" "And now u die!!" jack's cursed form lunged forward holding the dark fire cutlass. Jack took out his cursed sea fang blade and blocked the intense attack. Blow after blow Jack didn't know if he could take much more. Then he found a chance to attack. He swung his cutlass right at the curse but it was blocked. Jack backed off for a little while to regain his balance. "What's wrong Jack? You don't seemed focused!!" the cursed hollered as he came to strike at Jack. "I'm better then ever!!" Jack shouted back. Sparks flew blades clashed and neither one was giving up. They were on completely equal footing. Then jack tried something new. He pulled out his holy repeater and shot a few lead shots. Seeing that that was to no effect jack went back to his sword. The curse that called himself Jack Darkvane let out a yell and swung a savage blow. It hit jack in the chest. Jack's vision went blurry. "Is this the end?" Jack thought. then he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. "Hey your just going to let this thing beat you!?" It was his best friend Nate Badeagle talking to him. "Nate? where are you?" Jack said." "I'm in your head your simply thinking of what I would say" "Well that's good enough for me" Jack said. "Now you know you can win this so get back in there AND FIGHT TO YOUR DIEING BREATH!!!" Nate yelled. suddenly Jack's vision was back to normal. He felt better then ever. Jack pulled the sword out of him and threw it back to Jack Darkvane. the curse caught it. Jack ran right at him landing blow after blow. he was going at him so fast the curse didn't have enough time to block. Then it happened. Jack stabbed Jack Darkvane right through the heart. "Dang. I guess you won,but just remember I'm apart of you and as soon as u show any weakness I'll crush you like a bug!!" Jack darkvane coughed out. Then Jack's cursed vanish into him. Jack felt the dark power. The power he needed to weild a cursed blade. Jack was ready. Now it was time to get his cursed blade. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO